Descendants
by alexaher084
Summary: El príncipe Viktor a dado la proclama real: Los hijos de los Villanos vendrán al reino Sweet Amoris. Por supuesto hay quienes se oponen alegando que si los padres son malos, sus hijos también. Ahora las dudas son ¿vendrán con buenas intenciones? ¿decidirán seguir su propio camino o harán realidad el dicho "la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol"?-
1. Chapter 1

**Nada me pertenece, todo es de sus respectivos creadores.  
**

* * *

 _Hace unos veinte años atrás, el príncipe Adam y la, ahora, princesa Bella se casaron en una gran boda, a la misma asistieron tantos príncipes como princesas, hadas y héroes. El número de invitados llego a seis mil._

 _La antigua bestia decidió junto a sus nuevos amigos unir cada reino y convertirlo en uno solo, así se creó "Sweet Amoris"._

 _Por votación se decidió que Adam y su esposa se convirtieran en los reyes principales del nuevo reino unificado, al no haber ningún desacuerdo por parte de alguien, estos aceptaron._

 _Sin embargo aun quedaba una gran duda ¿Qué sucedería con los villanos? Porque era más que obvio que no podrían vivir en paz con ellos libres por ahí._

 _Finalmente se decidió expulsarlos a algún lugar donde no podrían dañar a nadie._

 _Por supuesto que los malos no lo aceptaron tan fácil ¡¿quedarse sin poderes?! ¡¿Ser echados como si fueran simples ratas inmundas?! Si sus enemigos creían que ellos se iban a dejar vencer tan fácil, estaban muy equivocados._

 _Así se formo una gran guerra. Héroes vs Villanos._

 _El nuevo rey formo un ejército junto con la ayuda de sus amigos y compañeros._

 _Los villanos se unieron y, mediante magia e ingenio, lograron construir tropas completamente sanguinarias._

 _La batalla fue cruel y sangrienta; algunos inocentes murieron, varios niños quedaron huérfanos de padres y mucha gente termino herida._

 _Pero a aquellas viles personas les faltaba algo que los buenos tenían de sobra: unión y lealtad. Se debilitaron entre ellos mismos por las traiciones y la falta de confianza. Ese fue el punto que logro la victoria._

 _El bien le gano al mal._ _El castigo fue implacable, los enemigos fueron echados y encerrados en una isla, la cual se nombro "Sans Amour", en la misma se coloco una barrera para quitar cualquier posibilidad de que escaparan, la magia se elimino por completo; quedaron aislados de todo el mundo._

 _Tardaron dos años en reparar los daños causados por la batalla, pero finalmente se recobro la paz y la felicidad, aun más con la llegada de la pequeña princesa._

 _Uno año más tarde ya no quedaba rastro alguno de la desolación que había causado aquel gran enfrentamiento y el reino entero festejaba el nacimiento del nuevo heredero: Viktor._

—Mi príncipe, podría dejar quieta la cabeza —hablo el sastre con un tono irritado —, necesito tomar bien sus medidas.

El joven suspiro aburrido, no podía dejar de ver hacia la ventana, pronto debía de informales a sus padres su decisión.

—Bien, ya terminamos ¿Qué le parece su nuevo traje? —sonrió internamente, por fin había acabado.

Se dio la vuelta para apreciar su reflejo, quedo impresionado. El traje negro se adaptaba a sus músculos, el pantalón lo hacía parecer más alto de lo que era, las mangas de la chaqueta le quedaban completamente justa y eran tan largas como él había querido, la camisa roja de seda completaba el atuendo dándole un toque sexy pero sofisticado; realmente el hombre se había esforzado.

Observo detenidamente la corona en su cabeza. Era completamente dorada con grandes rubíes incrustados en ella, debía admitir que resaltaba sus ojos del color del oro. Su cabello negro lucia despeinado (se había resignado a que nunca estaría bien acomodado) y sus perforaciones se encontraban a la vista de todos; su madre casi se había desmayado cuando recién se las había hecho, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

— Yo realmente no entiendo ¿cuándo el tiempo paso tan rápido? —La voz de su padre se escucho por el pasillo.

Giro su cabeza para ver a su familia entrar.

Su hermana mayor Anna, entro primero. Venia agarra del brazo de su esposo Leiftan, actual rey de Camelot. El cabello violeta, heredado de su abuela paterna, estaba recogido en un moño prolijo y el vestido rojo resaltaba los ojos dorados que ambos compartían. Su cuñado, quien llevaba un traje blanco con toques de verde y una capa de color crema, la miraba como si fuera el centro del mundo; Viktor se pregunto si algún día tendría a alguien a quien mirar de esa forma.

Luego llego su padre, con su típico traje rojo con adornos dorados y su corona en la cabeza de color amarillo con zafiros incrustada, este lo observaba con orgullo y su madre, quien llevaba el cabello negro suelto junto con una tiara de plata y un hermoso vestido de color ámbar; le dio una mirada alegre pero también triste.

—Primero nuestra bebe, quien no tenía permiso de crecer —Su progenitor señalo a Anna, quien soltó una risita —, se casa y se vuele reina; y ahora nuestro hijo será coronado en un mes como rey de Sweet Amoris, ¡si apenas es un bebe!

—Te contradigo papi —exclamo Ann —, El ya tiene diecisiete.

— ¿Y eso qué? yo no hice ninguna buena decisión hasta que cumplí los cuarenta y cinco —como respuesta se gano un golpe de su madre en la cabeza.

— ¡Oye! Decidiste casarte conmigo a los Veintiocho.

—Eras tú o la señora Potts, amor —le dio un guiño divertido. El soltó una risa

— ¡Bueno! — Llamo la atención de todos —.Mamá, papá, aprovechando que mí amada hermana y mi querido cuñado están aquí, he decidido contarles que ya elegí la primera proclama real que haré.

— ¿Y que será hermano? — la curiosidad se dejaba oír en la dulce voz de la reina de Camelot.

—He decidido que los chicos de Sans Amour vengan a vivir a aquí, a Sweet Amoris y estudien en la academia Les bons citoyens.

Todo quedo en silencio, el sastre se había desmayado de la impresión, su padre tenía la boca abierta, su madre había dejado caer su bolso; los únicos que parecían interesados eran Anna y Leiftan.

— ¿Quie…Quieres?—su progenitor tenia dificultad para hablar— ¡¿que los hijos de nuestros enemigos vengan a convivir con nosotros?!

—Papá— respondió con suavidad—es injusto que ellos estén pagando por los errores de sus padres, cada vez que miro hacia la isla pienso que nosotros les hemos dado la espalda.

— ¡Has perdido la cabeza! —El hombre que compartía con él el color de ojos se le acerco, dejando a la vista el lado bestial que aún le quedaba, a pesar de la maldición rota.

— ¡Querido! —Su madre se interpuso—, recuerda que yo te di una segunda oportunidad.

Los ojos dorados más viejos observaron a su familia, las miradas lanzadas le dejaban en claro que no había forma de prohibir lo dicho por su hijo.

—Como quieras—hablo molesto— pero te harás cargo si algo malo ocurre— Enojado salió de la habitación.

—Tranquilo, ya se le pasara—Aseguro Bella—Te apoyo en todo hijo—y salió tras su esposo.

Anna se acerco a su hermano, su esposo se quedo atrás. —Hermanito, Leif y yo te apoyamos ¿verdad? —El de ojos verdes asintió, dando una sonrisa comprensiva— ¿dime, ya escogiste quienes vendrán?

—Si—contesto—pero será una sorpresa, te lo diré mañana—salió sin más de la habitación.

Soltó una carcajada sabiendo que dejaba a su hermana haciendo pucheros por la curiosidad.

* * *

Holissssss, aquí Alexandra presentándose. Estaba viendo Descendientes los otros días y pensé que sería interesante el concepto. Así que me dije ¿por no escribir algo así? Y después de pensar y pensar me decidí. Es mi primera vez escribiendo, así que por favor no sean muy duras. Aquí les dejo la ficha a llenar.

Nombre:

Sobrenombre:

Edad: 15-17

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Villano o Héroe:

Padre o madre (si eligen a Cenicienta como madre, no pueden elegir a Nathaniel y se eligen a Aladdin, Priya será vuestra hermana):

Como te llevas con tus padres:

Historia (cuando nacieron, como viven en su hogar y todo lo que quiera decirme)

Gustos/Disgustos.

Tipo de vestimenta.

Habilidad y/o poder:

Chico: (cualquiera, incluso los de Eldarya, menos Leiftan y Leigh )

Si eres héroe: ¿Qué opinas de que vengan los hijos de los villanos a Sweet Amoris?/ Si eres villano: ¿Qué opinas de ir a Sweet Amoris?

Extras (opcional):

Pueden elegir desde personajes de películas animadas (como Frozen) o de películas protagonizada por humanos (como encantada), no necesariamente debe ser una princesa Disney, podrían elegir Peter pan o Tinkerbell o Scar (si, los animales se pueden, pero de elegir, deberán tener algún rasgo hibrido (como caninos, orejas o cola).

Aclaro que elegir ser hija de, ejemplo: La bella durmiente, no tendrán menos diversión, será igual.

Ah, y no necesariamente deben tener rasgos iguales a los de sus padres, por ejemplo, Anna es hija de la bella y la bestia pero tiene cabello violeta heredado de su abuela. Y eso es todo, espero recibir alguna ficha.


	2. Presentación

**Se que tarde, pero la escuela te absorbe y con las nuevas leyes...bueno los de secundaria estamos al horno...al menos los de Argentina.**

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que podía, aunque en realidad no sabía por qué, si sus "perseguidores" (si se les podía llamar así) estaban más ocupados en echarse la culpa el uno al otro que en seguirlo.

Podía oír a la perfección los gritos de los gemelos Gaston junior y Gaston junior Segundo; con solo escucharlos se le formaba una sonrisa en los labios. Los muy idiotas eran fáciles de engañar y para él, que era experto en mentir y robar, sacarle las chucherías de las manos se le hizo tan sencillo como sacarle un dulce a un bebe.

Ignoro el parloteo, aumento la velocidad y siguió el camino que lo llevaba a la parte de atrás de su "escuela" (que en realidad era más un lugar que sus padres usaban para tirarlos durante cinco horas que un recinto para que alguien los educara) dirigiéndose directamente al jardín, más específicamente, a la pequeña construcción que se encontraba en el mismo.

Aquel lugar que usaban sus amigos y él para reunirse no era grande, ni siquiera tenía techo, pero al menos había un piso para las "señoritas" que se negaban a sentarse en la hierba y paredes que ocultaban lo que hacían dentro; ya con eso era más que suficiente…para algunos.

No tardo en llegar a su destino, un poco cansado entro al recinto donde dos de sus compañeras ya se encontraban.

La primera en acercársele fue una muchacha de hermosos cabellos rojizos como el fuego; con un particular corte de pelo y con unos ojos negros tan brillantes como una noche estrellada.

—Tardaste mucho Castiel—hablo con un ligero puchero mientras tomaba las patatas y refresco que el chico de ojos grises había robado.

—Perdona fueguito— rodó los ojos. La pelirroja ni se inmuto por el apodo ni por el tono sarcástico de su amigo, ya se había acostumbrado al carácter de este —, pero por primera vez desde que tengo memoria, idiota uno e idiota dos tuvieron una pizca de inteligencia— comento sorprendido— me costó distraerlos pero al final gane—contesto orgulloso.

—Estupendo, estupendo—aplaudió sarcásticamente la segunda joven, que poseía unos orbes de un hermoso tono ámbar. A diferencia de la ojinegra, ella no se encontraba en el piso, si no que era cargada por dos sotas de corazones y un as de diamantes—Al fin llegaste…—sus pálidas mejillas se volvieron rojas— ¡Me hiciste esperar horas!

—Disculpe su majestad—el chico de cabellos rojos hizo una reverencia irónica, lo que hizo enojar aun mas a la de tez (anteriormente) pálida

— ¡Juro que un día haré que te corten la cabeza! —

—Dudo que alguna vez lo logres, mi querida Elizabeth—una voz con tono burlón se dio a escuchar, haciendo que los tres saltaran de la impresión.

Un humo violeta se difumino por los aires, de allí salió una chica de pelo negro atado a un rodete de lado; utilizando un pequeño sombrero como adorno, el flequillo le tapaba la ceja derecha y sus iris eran de un gris verdoso. La particularidad que la hacía destacar era la piel parecida a la de un cocodrilo y las uñas largas.

— ¡Baelfire! —Grito Haru abrazándola, la recién llegada correspondió al gesto— ¿Por qué no avisas antes de llegar? No todos tenemos esa habilidad—separándose le golpeo juguetonamente el brazo.

— Disculpa querida, pero es gracioso verlos saltar del susto cada vez que aparezco, lo cual es raro pues me conocen desde que tenía seis años—, dejo escapar una pequeña risa al ver las miradas fulminantes de Castiel y de Lizzie. La joven de ojos gris-verdoso iba agregar otra cosa, pero alguien la interrumpió.

—Veo que se nos adelantaron— Todos giraron para ver a la recién llegada, quien tenía el cabello negro y rizado junto con unos ojos marrones y almendrados—, espero no se hayan acabado todo.

Detrás de ella le seguían dos chicas.

—Te dije que debíamos de apurarnos Anyeline, ¡pero no!, la señorita se tardo medio año en arreglarse las pestañas— Refunfuño la joven de cabellos negros con mechas moradas y magenta avanzando para sentarse en su lugar habitual, empujando de paso a su compañera de adelante. De inmediato tomo una fritura de la bolsa que había puesto en el medio Haruka— Espero que no sean de queso que-ri-di-to— se digirió a Castiel.

—Tranquila Harley, son de barbacoa—murmuro exasperado; una sola vez se había equivocado y pareciera que su amiga no se lo olvidaría nunca.

Ignorando a los demás, Bae se acerco despacio hacia la otra muchacha que acompañaba a Anyeline — Eris— le susurro en el oído— tu pelo tiene llamas rojas, yo que tú me calmaría, claro, si es que no deseas que pregunten cual es la razón.

La nombrada solo le dedico una mirada fría que asustaría a cualquiera, menos a Baelfire, y sin más se sentó al lado del pelirrojo.

Bae siguió su ejemplo y se coloco en su puesto; a su lado se encontraba Anyeline, la misma saco de un pequeño bolso un chupete con un diamante incrustado. Se lo entrego a la de piel de cocodrilo, esta lo tomo con cuidado—, por alguna razón mi madre te envía esto, según ella por el "regalito" —hizo comillas con los dedos— que le diste.

— ¡Oh! Cierto, casi lo olvidaba ¿Cómo le quedo el tapado de Bisonte? —pregunto la del rodete con curiosidad, Ann (como le decía el secreto Bae) apretó los puños con fuerza.

— ¿Fuiste tú quien le regalo semejante monstruosidad?— las iris gris-verdoso la miraron con falsa inocencia—. Pase horas lavando y peinando esa maldita piel, te odio. —la chica solo se rió.

—Lo siento querida, pero quería algo y tu madre también; el trato se hizo, yo no me hago cargo de lo que ocurra después o de quien paga las consecuencias—se encogió de hombros como si nada— ¡Haruka! — la ojinegra la miro, Bae le tiro el chupete y esta lo atrapo— un regalo para tu hermano.

— ¡Gracias Fire! — grito sonriente.

A pesar de que aun faltaban algunas personas, los siete comenzaron a hablar con tranquilidad; ¿el tema principal? la extraña actitud que habían tomado sus respectivos padres en la última semana.

—Algo planean—dejo escapar Castiel con un tono malhumorado.

— ¿Alguna vez no planean algo? —pregunto sarcásticamente Harley.

—Viven planeando cosas, ¡pero nunca estuvimos nosotros en medio de esas cosas! —Esta vez fue la de cabellos como el fuego quien levanto la voz— si fuera por ellos nos dejaban tirados aquí y se irían tranquilamente.

—Hablen por ustedes— dijeron al unisonó Anyeline y Eris. Los demás rodaron los ojos.

—Es más que obvio que están tramando algo y eso nos incluye, mi padre ha estado mirándome y mirándome durante toda la semana, como dudando de algo— agrego calmadamente Bae mientras se miraba las uñas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Eso ya es algo de qué preocuparnos— comento de vuelta Haru— Si Rumple…

La frase se cortó a la mitad. Un torbellino lavanda entro a la pequeña construcción escondiéndose detrás del de ojos grises buscando protección; ignorando completamente a la compañera del mismo, que de poder, seguramente le clavaría ochenta cuchillos.

Enseguida un muchacho de ojos grises y pelo ¿verde? se presento, detrás de él venía otro chico, de cabellos rubios y ojos azul-verdoso; este último no paraba de reír.

—Mocosa, te mato—gruño el primero. La pequeña, aun escondida, soltó una risita.

—Cálmate Nevra—hablo el rubio secándose una lagrima—te queda bien el Look—y luego, aun entre risas, se acomodo al lado de Anyeline.

—Cierra el pico Dakota—el peliverde se voltio hacia la pelinegra que utilizaba un sombrero— ¡Bae quítame esto! — pidió desesperado.

—Ya, ya—dijo la nombrada, parándose y poniendo su mano izquierda en la cabeza ajena —calmado ¿Qué te coloco nuestra amada amiga Mini-Mim?

—No tengo idea, dijo algo de hacerme un brócoli humano y me tiro una pócima. ¡Ayúdame!, ¡mi padre es capaz de darme un sermón de treinta horas sobre porque pintarse el pelo es sinónimo de impureza! —puso ojitos de cachorritos, Baelfire negó divertida.

—Lo haría encantada, pero jamás te lavaría el pelo—luego de pensarlo, añadió— a no ser que me des algo a cambio.

—No entiendo.

—Que la "pócima" — y tomo un tono que se utilizaría para explicar a un niño de tres años algo— que te hecho solo era polvo para pintar y agua, báñate y listo—concluyo alzándose de hombros, importándole poco la mirada molesta que le envió la pelilila.

— ¡Oye! —Protesto la más bajita en altura saliendo de su "escondite"— ¿Por qué se lo dices?, con lo que me costó convencerlo de que era real—se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero.

— Tenía la leve esperanza de que realmente le hubieras hecho algo verdaderamente horrible, si lo ayudaba él me debería un favor—curvo los labios formando una sonrisa cruel en su rostro—, lástima que solo fuera una broma—suspiro desganada.

A todos se les bajo una gotita por la sien, Baelfire solo pensaba en los tratos que podía hacer. ¡Digna hija de su padre!

— ¿Disculpen? — un sonido calmante se oyó, los ojos de los ocupantes de ese pequeño lugar se dirigieron a la figura parada en el espacio donde debería estar la puerta.

Aquella chica tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve que caía como cascada por su espalda, su piel era pálida y sus orbes eran de un extraño azul eléctrico.

—Lamento interrumpir…—alzo una ceja—, lo que sean que estén haciendo pero—trago grueso—Nuestros padres piden nuestra presencia cerca del muelle.

Ahora todos tragaron levemente asustados, esto iba a terminar muy mal, sea lo que fuese.

De apoco, todos resignados, comenzaron a salir.

—Nevra—Llamo suavemente la peliblanca al chico.

— ¿Si? —pregunto.

— ¿Por qué tu cabello esta verde como las hojas de un brócoli? —Cuestiono levemente interesada.

El chico se paso la mano por el pelo cerrando los ojos de forma molesta.

—Algún día Minerva va matarme—murmuro, ya viendo el discurso que le daría su padre.

* * *

El rubio se encontraba mirando algunos archivos. Se le había dado la actividad de asignar las habitaciones y de registrar el ingreso de los nuevos alumnos, solo esperaba el nombre de los mismos y ¡listo! Podría irse tranquilamente a la biblioteca a leer y disfruta de su receso, antes de tener que ir a la clase de música clásica.

—Nathaniel— la dulce y angelical voz de una muchacha se escucho tras la puerta.

—Pasa Yayx—Hablo claro y fuerte.

Con paso firme y elegante la figura de una chica se dejo ver.

La joven tenía el cabello Negro-azulado, una piel trigueña y un rostro con unos rasgos hermosos y angelicales, tal vez lo que le quitaba un poco de esa belleza natural que poseía era la falta de una sonrisa o al menos un gesto.

—Nath, Liza me envía esto para ti—hablo seria, entregándole una carpeta de color marrón de la cual sobresalía algunos papeles—Son los nombres de los jóvenes que vendrán a la academia.

—Muchas gracias Yayx—le sonrió, ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se fue.

Nathaniel comenzó a hojear las hojas, ansioso de ver quien vendría.

La primera ficha dictaba el nombre de: Baelfire. Hija de Rumplestiltskin

—Esto traerá problemas con Melody—murmuro, viendo ya el escándalo que haría la hija de Cora.

Segunda ficha: Minerva. Hija de Madame Mim.

—Gracias a dios los hijos de Merlín y los de Arthur son tolerantes.

Tercera ficha: Elizabeth Hearts. Hija de la reina de corazones.

—A Nina no le va a gustar—recordó a la hija de Alicia, que no era muy amable que digamos—, ruego que no se una a las travesuras de Ezarel.

Cuarta ficha: Dakota. Hijo del Capitán Garfio.

—Bueno…Yelic es de mente abierta, espero que sea igual en esta situación.

Quinta ficha: Nevra. Hijo del juez Claude Frollo.

—Mientras se mantenga alejado de Kim, Violeta y Kentin ¡Todo irá bien! —comento esperanzado.

Sexta ficha: Érides. Hija de Hades.

— ¿Por quién ruego? ¿Por ella? o ¿por Dimitry y Debrah? — se cuestiono observando la foto de la chica, su mirada aterraba.

Séptima ficha: Harleen Nathalie Faere. Hija de Maléfica.

—Ok…Vik enloqueció.

Octava ficha: Anyeline de Vil. Hija de Cruella de Vil.

—Armin y Alexy son amables con todos.

Novena ficha: Haruka. Hija de Anastasia.

—Mamá estará feliz, es bueno que mi prima tenga una oportunidad—sonrió feliz, pero luego un brillo preocupado se dio en sus ojos ámbar— Amber no estará contenta.

Decima ficha: Castiel. Hijo de Jafar.

—No me agrada—con solo ver su foto ya pudo imaginar que era un alborotador.

Onceava ficha: Yukiko. Hija de Jadis, La bruja blanca.

—No se ve tan mala— esperaba que la joven fuera tan tranquila como lo parecía en la imagen.

Comenzó a asignar cada habitación a la vez que los registraba como estudiantes de la Academia Les bons citoyens.

— Bien…—comento una vez terminado todo— Viktor ¿en que nos has metido?

* * *

 **Espero algunos comentarios. Avísenme si ven algún error.**


End file.
